Galius Zed
History Origin Galius Zed was an alien and one of the more outspoken members of the Green Lantern Corps. This quick-tempered and outspoken member of the Corps is always first to volunteer for a mission. His teammates are inspired by his passion and determination in battle. Physically, he distinguished himself from other Lanterns by his over-sized cranium which comprised the bulk of his body mass. Like others of his race, Galius Zed did not possess a chest or abdominal area and his arms and legs extended directly from his head. He also had a third leg which protrudes from the back of his enormous head. Green Lantern Corps Always eager for a fight, Galius Zed believed the Guardians had betrayed the Green Lantern Corps when he learned of the existence of a special Oan power ring which was impervious to the color yellow. He recalled all of the good Corps members who had died due to weaponry colored yellow and personally held the Guardians accountable for failing to provide them with adequate protection. Galius Zed once journeyed to the planet Earth of Sector 2814 to drive off an alien crime syndicate. However, Hal Jordan, one of the Lanterns assigned to that sector, felt Galius was invading his jurisdiction. Even though they once teamed up in the war against the renegade Guardian Krona, there is still animosity between the two. He was trusted to take part in the "psychodrama" in which Hal Jordan was tested on his capabilities of being a Green Lantern. Galius also survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths. He lost his power ring after the Trial of Sinestro and the subsequent collapse of the Main Power Battery on Oa. Endless Fight After the destruction of the Corps, John Stewart was chosen by the Controllers for the Darkstars. John recruited many Green Lanterns to fill the void of the Corps. Galius was one of the recruits and accepted. Their first mission was to Talyn, a planet which had been devastated by Psimon. Galius Zed later went to Earth to drive off an alien crime syndicate. When Grayven, the third son of Darkseid, arose the Darkstars stood up to fight him. Even though they were only eighteen they took a stand on Rann even against the odds of this menace. During the assault on the Darkstars their member Charlie Vicker was cut down, but Grayven was defeated by John and Kyle. Galius Zed, Munchuk, Chaser Bron, and Ferrin Colos remained on Rann to help Adam Strange rebuild the battered city of Thanagar. Galius Zed was one of the most recognizable Green Lanterns, due to his unique appearance.The Darkstars were soon needed to fight once more, this time against the threat of Hyathis. The would-be Empress of Rann used mind control to pit the Zaredians against the Darkstars, creating a diversion while she kidnapped Aleea, the daughter of Adam Strange. Hyanthis might have succeeded but for the arrival of Superboy and the Ravers who helped to crush her plans. Galius Zed would not live long to savor this victory. He was killed by the warrior Fatality who had been cutting down every Green Lantern she came across in revenge for John Stewart's failure to prevent the destruction of her home planet Xanshi. The Blackest Night After Galius Zed was murdered he was then memorialized in the Crypts of Oa and is regarded by many to be a legendary Green Lantern. However during the Event of The Blackest Night he and many of the fallen Green Lanterns rose from there graves on Oa to become members of the Black Lantern Corps. He and the rest of the Black Lanterns begin to fight and stand against the living members of the Green Lantern Corps who were on Oa during the Event. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment Former Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Coming Soon Former Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Zed's constructs are quick and powerful, they spring forth from his ring in quick whips and beams. He never spends too much time thinking of an elaborate creation. See also *Galius Zed/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Galius_Zed_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/galius-zed/29-46824/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members